HCS 167 Meters of Pure Jurisprudence
The Prudence is the ship for Season 1 of Far Verona. Thus far it has not appeared in Season 2 of the show. The HCS 167 Meters of Pure Jurisprudence (or "Prudence") is a House Crux ship tasked with hunting and eliminating synths and enforcing imperial justice across the sector. The Prudence currently operates with a crew of circa 90 officers formerly including Booker Greaves, Crusader Gabriel, Bianca Tipolov and Nomi Qa'a. However, it has a capacity of over two hundred total when including prisoner cells. Ship stats * Hull: Fleet Cruiser * Hit Points: 60 * Armour Class: 14 * Speed: 1 * Crew: 50 for minimum operation but up to 200. Weapons (table p. 103) * Gravcannon (p.103) * Mag Spike Array Ammo:10 (p.102) General Fittings (table p. 97) * Tractor Beams (p.100) * Drive-5 Upgrade (p.98) * Ship Bays/Fighter ×2 (p.100) * Shiptender Mount (p.100) * Drop Pod (p.98) * Lifeboats (p.98) * Extended Medbay (p.98) * Boarding Tubes (p.96) * Armory (p.96) * Ship's Locker (p.100) * Survery Sensor Array (p.100) * Advanced Navigation Computer (p. 96) * Luxary Cabins (p.99) * Advanced Research lab (p.96) * Workshops (p.100) * Fuel Bunkers (p.98) * Cargo space ×2 (p.96) * Specialized Mountings (p. 109) About the ship “When chasing justice, do not use blunt tools, your wits must be as sharp as your axe” - Oberste Scharfrichterin Crux Krüger Kiara 2 small.png 3-0.png|3D render of HCS One Hundred and Sixty Seven Meters of Pure Jurisprudence by zadrok HCS One Hundred and Sixty Seven Meters of Pure Jurisprudence (final concept)(annotated image).png|An annotated mid-stage Crux design document before the gravcannon was relocated to the "neck" of the ship. 5-0.png|Orginal design document. 6-0.png|Orginal design document. 8-0.png|Orginal design document. 8-0.png|Orginal design document. The Elanus-Model Advanced Police Cruiser was designed over 70 years ago by a joint Fornax-Crux initiative to design a more flexible, multi-role patrol cruiser than the previous Leptodon model. The Leptodon had been designed as a war ship with budgets only allocated to weapon and defence systems, making it unsuitable for rescue and humanitarian missions. Sleek, modular, expensive -the Elanus Ship Frame solved the need for a more versatile ship. Being able to easily pack a punch and take a hit, the cruiser comes with an assortment of other state of the art technologies and equipment; Laboratory Facilities for on site criminal forensics and investigations, as well as an expanded medical facility to assist in emergencies. These additions greatly increasing the utility of the Elanus to House Crux operations. The Spike Drive was also upgraded from a Mk2 to Mk3, allowing the Elanus greater flexibility when responding to system emergencies. The Elanus was also designed with collaboration in mind, with space being allocated for Aquila, Fornax and Crux Mechs, along with bays for two Fornax Immunes class fighter crafts. With the intention of expanding relations to the other Houses the ship was also designed to provide luxury accommodations for the high ranking officials of other noble factions. The Elanus uses multiple gravity planes, with half the ship being on a plane horizontal to the hull, generating lots of space to store equipment, vehicles and fighters, and the other half being on the vertical plane, allowing for maximum usage of the available hull space. As with all Crux ships, the Elanus Model was designed to assist Crux operations in the Empire, namely the maintenance of peace and the pursuit of criminals. It is equipped with security cells that can hold up to 100 criminals at once and a mobile courtroom in which the ship's Richter can hold trials and pronounce sentences should the Prudence be too far from nearby habitation with needed legal facilities. The ship was designed to spend one or two months operating in a system independently. However, the ship has limited repair facilities and no method of collecting its own fuel. As such it must remain close to sources of fuel, and -unlike some of the smaller, long range Crux patrol craft- rarely goes on extended patrols outside civilized space. However these drawbacks are offset by the Elanus‘s superior utility, speed and combat potential. The ships's facilities are manifold to allow a maximum of autonomy On-board facilities * Ship’s Bridge & Sensor Tower * LINE Navigational Computer Core - (Vela Operated) * Main Computer Core * Fusion Reactor * Escape Pods * Forensic Lab * Extended Medical Bay * Ship Hangars * Mech Bays & Simulators * Armoury & Ship’s Locker * Combat Simulator & Gymnasium * Repair Workshop * Ship’s Bar- the Just Desserts * Ship’s Mess * Officer’s Mess * Luxury Officer and House Official Quarters * Prisoner Cells - capacity for 100 prisoners (multiple occupancy) * Richter’s Court Model Overview * Builders - Fornax * Operators - Crux * Cost - 18,630,000 * Built - 3124-Present * In commission - 3125-Present * Shipyard - Artis Navalia * Number Currently Active - Under Crux Operative Protection Order XX.43712 General characteristics * Type - Crux Enforcement Ship (Fleet Cruiser Category) * Displacement - 52,300 tons * Length - 104 m * Width- 33m * Height- 167 m * Installed Power - Estrela Brilhante LXVII Condensed Fusion Power core * Propulsion - Fornax PELE™ Drive-5 Core (upgraded from Drive-3 in May 3200) * Range - Six Galactic-Hexes * Endurance - 60 days at full crew capacity * Ships and Landing Craft Carried - Drop Pod, 2× Fighter-class ships * Complement - 50 core crew, 45 mission crew, maximum carrying capacity 200 * Cargo - 400 Tons Sensors and processing systems * Daleko Od Sebe - Survey Sensor Array * Idaina Sakuzu-ka - Advanced Navigation Computer Armament * 1× Gravimetric Eddie Lance Disruptor GELD * 1× Magnetic Area Denial Kinetic Artillery Telemetry MADKAT History * 3124 - Construction of the HCS One Hundred and Sixty Seven Meters of Pure Jurisprudence (HCS Prudence) started on Maja * 3125 - Completion - the ship entered service in the Crux Enforcement Fleet, Shakedown Cruise commences * 3126 to 3177 - Enters full service and patrols Imperial space under various Kapitäns * 3177 - Crux Reveals Cygnus’s treachery - HCS Prudence missions outside Imperial Core reduced * 3178 - War Against the Artificials commences, ship is outfitted with upgraded weapons and armour to protect and fight against House Cygnus * 3180 - Bombing of Gats begins - the Prudence is present as a picket ship to assist heavier armed ships * 3182 - House Cygnus escape Gats, HCS Prudence’s fusion core is damaged attempting an intercept as they escape * 3182 - Ship is set to be stripped and refitted due to damage, pushed back to allow for more combat oriented ships to be repaired first * 3185 - HCS Prudence’s repairs begin * 3186 - Repairs completed, the Prudence returns to limited patrols * 3195 - HCS Prudence is sent to Maja for a full refit with the rest of her Model to bring it up to modern standards, refit schedule falls behind due to continued war stance * 3198 - War ends with Cygnus Emperor’s death, the ship is completely stripped and updated to accommodate its enhanced duties both within and outside the empire under the code name Project Adrestia * 3199 - Full refit is completed, the Prudence begins and completes shakedown cruise, returns to active patrol * 3200 - The HCS Prudence travels to Eriopei, retires a synth on Mumeri * 3200 - after missions on and around Hong Lu, Teuthem and Berkmann III, the Prudence travelsback to the imperial core and into the Imperial Prime system, where the ship was repaired and upgraded to an experimental Drive-5 upgrade with specialized mountings in House Fornax's famous Ambolt Shipyard Addendum * The original ship character sheet (Google doc) * Far Verona fan intro featuring HCS 167 Meters of Pure Jurisprudence (YouTube) Category:Show Characters Category:Space Ships Category:House Crux Category:House Fornax